mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sim Requests
On this forum, you can ask for people to make you sims from MySims PC! Just fill out the form below and post your request under the heading that says "Sim Requests": Form *'File Name:' What do you want to name the sim? *'Eyes:' What other sims have your eyes? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Hairstyle and Color:' What other sims have your hairstyle? Is your sim's hair color blond, brown, red, black, or a custom color? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Skin Color:' Is your sim's skin color pale, tan, or dark? *'Mouth:' What other sims have your mouth? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Outfit:' What other sims have your outfit? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Face Tattoos:' What other sims have your face tattoos? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Accessories:' What other sims have your face tattoos? If no other sims have it, please specify what it looks like as descriptive as possible. *'Background:' Where do you want your sim to be in the picture? If you don't want any background, please put "Transparent". *'Other Notes:' What else do you want on your sim? (Example: recolor a part, etc.) Please Note: Since the online servers for MySims (PC) were taken down, we are now unable to the the wide range of stances. Normal, Happy, Sad & Bouncing a Ball is all we can now do. Users who can do Sim Requests *Potterfan1997 *NicoL ~ (Note: I make requests Sim, and additions of refill and recolors, but I can not do a transparent background (except for some chance)). *Googleybear *Qubit2222 Users who can edit Sim Requests *NicoL *Googleybear *Potterfan1997 *Qubit2222 Codes *GREEN FONT -- This request has been completed, it will also have a strike through it. *YELLOW FONT -- A user is currently working on this request. *NO COLOUR -- This request is yet to be done. Sim Requests NOTE: If someone has done your request, please cross out the request form, DO NOT delete it. Thibo1102's Requests Request 1 *'Name: '''Ricky *'Eyes: Gold Locks' *'Hair: '''Nefario's, blond *'Skin: 'Pale, I guess *'Mouth: 'Hopper's, from this pic: *'Outfit: 'Stephen's, from this pic: *'Accessories: 'Liberty's phone, from this pic: *'Background: 'Transparent Hopper.png Stephen.png Liberty (MSI).png Request 2 A redesign of Violet, just Violet without a dress, just with a shirt and pants. Request 3 A redesign of Roxie Road, without her bee outfit. Request 4 A redesign of Ginny, without costumes. Request 5 A redesign of Clara, with Roxie's bee outfit. Mirai Moon's Requests Request 1 *Name: ''"Munchlax" *Hair: Backwards skull hat (brown) *Eyes: Ginny's *Mouth: Simple smile *Face Accessories: Band-Aid *Clothes: The teal one with the pig face on it. *Skin: Tan Request 2 *Name: Yoshi Watanabe *Hair: Travis's (brown) *Eyes: Poppy's *Mouth: Simple smile *Face Accessories: None *Clothes: Jimmy Watanabe's *Skin: Tan Request 3 *Identical in appearance to Jamie Clamp. Because I want to use her for... something. :P *'''Stance: Arms crossed Rcisim319's Request Request 1 *Name: Austin *Hair: Chaz McFreely *Eyes: Iggy *Mouth: Gothboy *Outfit: Ray *Skin: Black *Background: Transparent *Notes: Make him have this stance Rcisim319.png.png Request 2 *Name: Dustin *Hair: Jimmy Watanabe *Eyes: Master Aran *Mouth: Preston Winthrop *Outfit: Link (but take out the brown thing on his pants) *Skin: Black *Background: Transparent *Notes: Its supposed to be something like this Qubit's Requests Request 1 *'Name:' Norm Winthrop *'Eyes:' Ian *'Hairstyle and Color:' Travis, Blonde *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' DJ Candy *'Outfit:' DJ Candy *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' Happy Request 2 *'Name:' Desperado *'Eyes:' Rob *'Hairstyle and Color:' None *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Patrick Rhino *'Outfit:' Goth Boy's, but green *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' Chaz's sunglasses *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' Default Request 3 *'Name:' DJ Simon *'Eyes:' These ones >>> *'Hairstyle and Color:' Pinky, Blonde *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Summer *'Outfit:' Grey with a lot of stars on it *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' Happy Request 4 *'Name:' Beebee-PoliceForce *'Eyes:' Beebee *'Hairstyle and Color:' Beebee, Pink *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' DJ Candy *'Outfit:' Beebee *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' Laughing Request 5 *'Name:' Qubit *'Eyes:' Jenny *'Hairstyle and Color:' Esma, Dark Red *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Annie *'Outfit:' Jeremy *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stances:' Normal + 3 others, you pick Request 6 *Redo Morten (location Morten Sorensen.png) but with Flipper's eyes *'Stance:' Any Request 7 *'Name:' Lucía *'Eyes:' Edwin *'Hairstyle and Color:' Clara, Brown *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Annie *'Outfit:' Maria *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stances:' Happy Request 8 *'Name:' Dani *'Eyes:' Raven *'Hairstyle and Color:' Beebee, Black *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Ray *'Outfit:' Crystal *'Face Tattoos:' Skull, Spider *'Accessories:' Gordon's glasses *'Background:' Transparent *'Stances:' Phone ZoeyMySims's Requests Request 1 *'Name:' Zoey *'Eyes:' Yuki's in green *'Hairstyle and Color:' Violet, Blonde *'Skin Color:' Pale *'Mouth:' Crystal *'Outfit:' Cassandra's *'Face Tattoos:' Freckles *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stances:' Any Conna's Requests Request 1 *'Name:' Rhonda (WH) *'Eyes:' Rhonda *'Hairstyle and Color:' Rhonda, black *'Skin Color:' Dark *'Mouth:' Rhonda *'Outfit:' The grey school uniform, like the one Summer and Liberty wear in MSK. *'Face Tattoos:' None *'Accessories:' None *'Background:' Transparent *'Stance:' Happy or Dancing Icecream's Requests Request 1 *Name: Katrina *Eyes: Summer *hairstyle and color: maria's in red *Skin: Pale *Mouth: Simple Smile like Roxie's *outfit: Crystal *No face tattoos *Accessories: Ball *Background: Transparent *Stance: Bouncing Ball Request 2 *Same as Request 1, but *Name: Sabrina *Hair and color: Black and Maria's *Pose: Standing *all else is same Request 3 *Name: Katy *Eyes; DJ Candy's *Hair and Color: Renee's in orange *Skin: Tan *Mouth: Jimmy Watanabe's (mysims original) *outfit: Katrina's updated one *No face tattoos or accessories *Background: Transparent *Stance: Happy New_Katrina.png Skittylil22's Request Request 1 *Name: Connor *Eyes: Luis' *Hair and Color: Patrick's in Blonde *Skin: Pale *Mouth: Bean's (MySims original) *Outfit: Chaz's *No face tattoos or accessories *Background: Transparent *Stance: Cheering Request 2 *Name: Chase *Eyes: Poppy's/Pablo's *Hair: Luis' in Black *Skin: Tan *Mouth: Poppy's *Outfit: Brendan's *No face tattoo's or accessories *Background: Transparent *Stance: Phone Request 3 *Name: Andrew *Eyes: Bean's *Hair: Luis' in Blonde *Skin: Pale *Mouth: Dolly's *Outfit: Stephan's *Star Tattoo *Background: Transparent *Stance: Laughing Request 4 *Name: Bre *Eyes: Yuki's *Hair: Brandi's in Black and Purple *Skin: Pale *Mouth: Poppy's *Outfit: Crystal's *No face tattoo's or accessories *Background: Transparent *Stance: Laughing